A Maiden's Kiss
by Boogum
Summary: A first kiss is supposed to be something to remember, but circumstances made this one unforgettable. DG.


Disclaimer: Did not create any of Harry Potter characters, etc.

A/N: Another fanfic for the 7 fore 7 challenges. If you want to rate my fics, just check out the forum and go to the threads there.

A Maiden's Kiss

Ginny sat down on the cold bench next to the fountain, watching as the water shot up into the azure sky and then fell back down into the pool of clear water, the tiny drops of water glistening in the bright sunlight. She could hear the birds singing in the trees surrounding the courtyard, serenading her on this picturesque day, and feel the soft breeze of the wind on her face. It was a beautiful day, and she was glad she had the time to enjoy it.

She picked up her book and opened the well-worn cover to stare at the tattered pages. It was her favourite romance, and the grubby fingerprints showed it. It was a muggle novel she had found in the muggle section of the library, called 'The Frog Prince.' She smiled to herself as she began to read, too absorbed to even notice the tall boy walking towards her, until his prefect badge glinted in the sun, momentarily blinding her eyes. Ginny squinted slightly and looked up to be even more blinded by Draco Malfoy's luminescent head, his pale-blond hair shining brightly in the sun.

"Excuse me, Mr Lumos Head, do you mind moving? You're blinding me." Ginny muttered as she stared at him, her face scrunched up in annoyance. Draco's face lightened into an annoying smile, his metallic, grey eyes staring down at her coolly.

"Tut, tut, Weasley." Draco drawled lazily. "I'm a prefect you know; wouldn't want to ruin Gryffindor's chances at the House Cup, would you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and slammed her book shut. She stood up and faced him, relieved to see that the sun had drifted behind a cloud to give her a chance to look at him properly without being blinded. He was standing rather at ease, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, and although his aura reflected a certain laziness, Ginny knew there was a sharp perceptiveness in his cool, grey eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, clutching the book to her thin robes. She looked very shabby indeed next to him, with his immaculate hair and thick, black robes that still looked brand-new. Ginny inwardly scowled at how unfair it was that someone as rotten as Draco Malfoy should be the one to have the nice belongings.

Draco smirked slightly and stuffed his hands in his pocket, his grey eyes staring down at her from his considerable height. "I heard that a Gryffindor was out here with a library book, and so I came out to investigate. You do know you are not supposed to take library books outdoors, right?"

Ginny frowned, "Oh, and did you make that rule up just now?"

Draco laughed softly, "You would say that, wouldn't you Weasley? Actually, it really is a school rule, so hand over the book."

Ginny clutched the book to her tighter, keeping it protectively in her arms. "No." She said firmly, even surprising herself. She had never exactly flouted school authority, but she had never heard of this ridiculous rule before, and she was sure he was just making it up. Besides, she didn't feel like handing over her favourite romance novel to someone like Draco Malfoy; he might wreck it.

"Don't be stupid, Weasley." Draco drawled, holding out his hand, emphasising his desire to have the book. Ginny felt her frustration building. Here he was ruining her perfect day by demanding her to hand over her beloved book, when all she wanted was to sit in her favourite spot and read. Really, he was nothing worse than an annoying, little toad.

"Fine, take the book." Ginny said angrily, and stuffed it into his hands, stalking off back to the castle without a backwards glance. It was probably lucky she didn't, for Draco Malfoy had just sat down in her now unoccupied bench, and was reading the book she had prized the most, a curious expression on his face. If Ginny had seen that, she would probably have raced right back to the bench and taken it off him, however, Ginny did not, for she was now walking determinedly towards the one person who was sure to know every school rule inside and out: Hermione Granger.

Ginny spotted her bookish friend huddled over a pile of books in the library, her bushy, brown hair getting in her eyes, which she kept brushing away irritably. She traced one finger along the page and then scribbled something down on a piece of parchment, letting out a small sigh as she did so. Ginny decided she'd better get this over with now before Hermione went crazy at her for interrupting her while she did her homework.

"Hermione," Ginny began, as she walked over towards her friend. Hermione looked up, her eyes looking a little dazed and gave a distracted smile.

"Oh, Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked with a frown, placing down her quill and books. Ginny sat down on the seat and absently played with her long, red hair. She was still annoyed, but she knew it was better to stay calm about this. She glanced back at Hermione, meeting her friend's brown eyes and sighed.

"Well, this is going to sound really stupid, but Malfoy just took my book from me. Apparently there is a rule that you can't take library books outside, but I'm sure he was just doing it to annoy me, because I've never heard any rule like that."

Hermione shook her head, a frown coming to her face. "That's exactly what Snape did to me, Harry and Ron, but you're right, there is no rule. It's just something Snape made up."

Ginny clenched her fist and stood up abruptly from the chair. How dare he lie to her like that, and actually steal her book from her. There was no way she was going to let him get away with this!

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione said in surprise, as Ginny started stomping towards the library door, earning her a glare from Madam Pince.

"I'm going to get my book back from that thief, that is what I am doing!" Ginny exclaimed angrily and left the library. She stomped all the way back to the courtyard, getting more furious with each step. Finally she spotted Draco Malfoy sitting on her bench, reading her book. If she was feeling angry before, she was irate now.

"You!" Ginny screeched, her eyes flashing dangerously, as she moved closer to him. "How dare you lie to me like that? You just made up that rule!"

Draco stood up, closing the book with a snap and merely smirked down at her. They were barely a foot apart, and Ginny had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"So what," Draco said with an amused smile. "You were the idiot who fell for it."

"Why you- You really are a filthy, little toad!" Ginny declared furiously.

Draco raised his eyebrow, giving her a small smirk. "Going to kiss me to turn me into a prince, Weasley?" He said sarcastically. 

"Yes." Ginny said without thinking and grabbed his face, planting her lips firmly against his. There was nothing sweet about the kiss, but Ginny knew that neither of them would forget it as they pulled their lips away from each other, both staring incredulously at the other.

"I don't know why I did that." Ginny said in a hushed voice as she looked up into his shocked face. She had been so angry with him before, so why the heck had she kissed him? And now he was looking at her like _she _was the toad.

"Well, I'm not sure if that made me a prince, but I'd say you rank a three out of ten in the kissing skills." Draco said with a small laugh, his shocked expression fading away to once again be replaced with his famous smirk.

Ginny felt her anger bubble once more to the surface, all her previous embarrassment vanishing. "Well you certainly aren't a charming prince after saying something like that!"

Draco laughed again and reached out to take her hand in his. "On the contrary, Ginevra, I can be very charming, but that doesn't change the fact that your kissing skills are appalling. But perhaps I judge too soon. I think a repeat is in order."

Ginny frowned, and before she could even fathom what he was saying, Draco had pulled her by her hand towards him and pressed his lips gently against hers, creating a pleasant and surprisingly good kiss. He pulled his lips away, a small smile on his face. Ginny had to admit that this kiss was infinitely better than the one she initiated.

"You see, Weasley, you aren't so bad, when you have the right person to charm you into it."


End file.
